The 1983 meeting of the American Section of the International Society for Heart Research (ISHR) will be held at the Marriott Hotel at Hilton Head, South Carolina, September 21-24, 1983. The society was founded in 1967 by eight people for the purpose of meeting at regular intervals to exchange ideas on recent developments in basic and clinical research on the heart. This concept has been maintained as the society enlarged to its present 335 members. Funds are requested to defray travel and housing expenses for speakers at the symposia. The American Section has attempted to provide a forum for both basic and clinical scientists relative to problems in cardiology. The meeting under consideration will consist of six long symposia, three short symposia and nine coordinated poster and workshop sessions. The symposia and workships will be balanced between presentation and discussion of new data, new techniques and the value of various approaches. Some of the poster sessions will be on the same topic as two symposia with the invited speakers for the symposia present during the poster session. The remaining poster sessions will be available for free presentations. The symposia will consist of 30 minute invited presentations by about 40 speakers covering recent work on the failing heart. Symposia titles have been selected to cover heart failure from a variety of vantage points. The speakers invited for each symposium have been selected on the basis of recent important contributions. At all times, informality and open discussion are encouraged by the organization of the sessions and on the basis of the conduction of prior meetings. These meetings are designed to examine new information in a relaxed setting by basic and clinical scientists, both established and new to the field.